A conventional tire holder for a pickup truck typically includes a bracket and bolt type connection. The bracket traverses the diameter of a spare tire, which is sandwiched between the bracket and a frame cross-bar or the gas tank of the pickup truck. Bolts connect the ends of the brackets to frame members disposed on both sides of the gas tank. The bracket may include a cross member for bearing against the metal wheel of the spare tire.
One of the problems with such a bolted, bracketed tire holder is that it is troublesome to mount and remove a tire. A pickup truck tire is heavy and large in diameter and thickness and is thus difficult to lift up to its stored position underneath the gas tank. Such a lifting operation is especially laborious when one is lying on his or her back underneath the truck and simultaneously attempting to thread bolts through the bracket and secure the bolts while holding up the tire.
Another problem with such a conventional tire holder is that the bracket and bolt type connection is readily rendered inoperable by rust. As with other bolts mounted on the undersides of vehicles, the bolts of the conventional tire holders are exposed to dirt, salt and moisture. Unfortunately, it is not until one's truck has a flat tire that one is aware of the condition of his or her rusted tire holder and the unavailability of his spare tire. Another problem with a conventional tire holder is that one must invariably move into a supine position to mount or remove a tire. Such a position is undesirable for today's buyers who utilize their trucks as all around vehicles not only for hauling but for daily commuting, pleasure, and travel.